LA Made Me
by OurTrueHeartz
Summary: ABANDONED! Miley and Demi find themselves walking red carpets after posting a video of them performing in their schools talent show. Niley/Jemi ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: My first ever FanFiction I hope you like this trailer. I'll post as much as possible and please review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **

L.A. Made Me||Trailer

**Miley Stewart and Demi Monroe **

**2 Girls 1 Video**

_Miley rushed into the audience and searched for her brother frantically. Spotting him she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him backstage. "Here" She whispered handing him a video camera. "I need you to record our performances." Joe looked at her in confusion but accepted the camera and went back to his seat in the audience._

**What happens when this video catches the attention of the biggest producers in Hollywood? **

"_Hello this Jolt Records, we saw your footage and would like to talk to you about coming in for a demo." The receptionist said pulling out her pen._

_Demi and Miley gazed at each other shocked before one of them finally spoke. "Uhm…OMG! Uh let me get my mom." Miley placed the phone down letting out a shriek of excitement. She ran out of the room nearly bumping into Joe to get to her mom. _

……_._

"_Wow" Demi whispered looking at all the artists autographs on the wall._

"_Some of the best artists have signed this wall and I want to be one of them." Miley stated running her fingers along the wall._

……

"_Now presenting Hannah Montana and Demi Monroe!" the announcer yelled into the mic before rushing of the stage._

_Miley and Demi couldn't believe their ears. After years of dreaming of this day it was finally happening. Although Hannah isn't Miley's name it was better than nothing. _

**Will they be able to handle the spotlight or will they crash and burn**

"_No wait! I didn't mean it!"_

"_I love my job, I love my job."_

"_What do you mean I don't have what it takes?"_

"_I can't believe I'm going to be on TV!"_

"_Do you really love me or are you just like everyone else? Trying to take in some fame."_

"_Where's my latté? I need my latté!"_

"_Shopping spree!"_

**Join in on their crazy lives as they learn the ups and downs of being famous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**L.A. Made Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Starring; Age;**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana 16  
Demi Lovato as Demi Monroe 16(17)  
Nick Jonas as Nick Gray 17  
Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart 18  
Zac Efron as Zac Bolton 21  
Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Evens 20  
Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Montez 20  
Taylor Swift as Taylor Dean 17  
Tish and Billy Ray Cyrus as Tish as Billy Ray Stewart**

_Chapter 1_

The final bell rang and the halls filled with rowdy teens. Miley grabbed her bag tossing her books in. Excitement pulsed through her veins as she ran out of the classroom past Demi.

"Someone is sure in rush." Demi stated trying to catch up to her.

"I'm just so excited for tonight!" Miley exclaimed gripping Demi's wrist and dragging her down the halls.

"I can tell." She giggled

Miley burst through the auditorium doors a wide smile plastered on her face. She released her hold on Demi before running down the aisle to the stage.

"What if tonight's the night? What if it's the night we finally get discovered?" she asked as she jumped onto the stage.

"Miley it's a talent show at a school. That's not going to happen." Demi stated.

Miley reached into her bag in search of something. Her smile grew wider finally grasping the object. Demi gazed at her confused trying to figure out what she was up to now. Miley dropped her bag holding up a silver video camera.

"I'll make it happen." She stated with a sly grin.

……

Miley paced backstage mumbling to herself, drawing the attention of many of the talent shows acts. She stopped suddenly and looked at the people watching her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She spat.

Demi walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders bringing over to an empty seat. She looked at Miley for a moment before finally speaking.

"You need to calm down. If you don't we all know what's going to happen." She said.

"UGH! I'm so nervous! What happens if I trip? I'll be the laughing stalk of the whole school!" Miley shouted.

"Miles, you're going to do great." Demi reassured her "Now come on you're up next."

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

Miley rushed into the audience and searched for her brother frantically. Spotting him she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him backstage.

"Here" She whispered handing him a video camera. "I need you to record our performances." Joe looked at her in confusion but accepted the camera anyway.

……

Demi threw her bag into the car tiredly before pulling herself into the back seat by an already sleeping Miley. Joe turned in his seat and handed her the video camera without a word. Demi frowned hoping for some sort of conversation. For the past 4 years she's been crushing on him but he never seemed to talk to her. It's not like there was that much of an age gap, she's 16 going on 17 and he's 18. She placed the camera between her and Miley as she turned to look out the window.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Stewart house. Demi didn't live there but she slept there so much that you could say she did. Demi leaned over shook Miley lightly. She stirred in her sleep letting out a small groan. Joe opened the car door and leaned in close to her ear.

"MILEY! WAKE UP!" He yelled causing Miley jump up slam her head on the seat in front of her. He let out a small chuckle trying not to laugh too hard at his sister's pain.

"You okay?" Demi questioned as she handed Miley the camera.

"My forehead hit the metal part of the headrest." She said rubbing her head hoping to relieve the pain.

"Well next time wake up" Joe stated walking up to the front door behind their mother.

Miley and Demi slowly made their way to the front door dragging their feet with each step. Tish opened the door smiling at the three of them as they walked in.

"Make sure you get some rest, we have a long day of spring cleaning ahead of us." She said.

"Mmhmm." They all replied making their way up the stairs.

Miley went straight to her computer and plugged in the video camera. She waited a few minutes for the video to load. A smile formed on her face watching the percentage grow bigger and bigger. The excitement and adrenalin of the possibility of becoming famous was rising by the second. Finally the video was done and she quickly posted it on YouTube. But that wasn't enough she knew she needed to get straight to the source. She typed up a letter and attached the video sending it to Jolt Records. **(A/N: I named it after the energy drink I had at the time :D) **Once she was done she shut her computer of and collapsed into her bed hearing the faint snoring sounds coming from the sleeping Demi beside her. So many exciting thoughts rushed through her head but she allowed herself to fall in the peaceful darkness of sleep.

**A/N: I know it was a little jumpy but I didn't think that stuff was important. I think that all the chapters are going to be shprt like that but i will try to make them longer. I would like to know what you think…any pointers? There's always room for improvement and I know I'm not the best writer. Please Review!**


End file.
